The New Hedgehog in Town
by LucyCupcake
Summary: A new hadgehog comes to stay at the Sonic mansion.Will Amy be jealous? Or will it bring sonic and her closer together? pleese give this story a chance. i am hopeing that when this story is finnished i will be able to do a sequel.rated to be safe.
1. the begining

**this is my 1st fanfic. It is about sonic the hedgehog, its mainly about my sonic oc. Infomation comes first and then onto the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any related characters. They belong to Sonic Team and Sega. All references to and characters from Sonic X belong to 4Kids TV. I do however own Lucy because she is my oc.**

Name:Lucy

Age: 13

Gender: female

Personality: can have a short temper, sometimes has an outburst of randomness and does stupid things, works on robotics and planes ect. Mostly has a smart-alecky attitude towards things. Sometimes acts like she's emo.

Description: light purple hedgehog with yellow tips of her spicke's, normally wears black fingerless gloves, red converse all stars, combat trousers and a black top with a pink skull on it. Normally wears glasses but sometimes has contact lenses

Weapon: robotic gloves that can transform into full body armour and ectoplasm gun.

Power: can turn invisible and can turn into her super form when she gets stressed or upset (without the aid of chaos emeralds)

Skills: smart, fairly strong, confident

Sports: running & hockey

Friends: is friends with the chaotix, knuckles, blaze, silver & 2 birds/flickies called Robyn & Amber (her closest friends and are like family to her)

Love interest: has a crush on sonic, knuckles & shadow

Family: does not know of any family because she was a orphan.

Favourite Music: hip hop & rock and roll

Hobbies: reading, surfing the internet and making robots/planes ect.

Likes: other mobions, reading, writing, fighting, makeing things & romantic films and action films

Dislikes: some humans, eggman, when the others tell her she can't fight because she's a girl.

Accessories: her glasses can show her x-ray vision

extra info: her first memories are 'waking up under a tree on a rainy day and seeing Robyn and amber'. She can only remember some fuzzy images of her family, other than that her closest family are Robyn and amber the flickies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(on to the story.)0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy walked in through the door to Sonic's mansion, she was drenched from the rain.

"Urm…can I help you?" Tails said confused to who she was.

"Oh… that the new girl, she's going to be staying here for a while" Sonic said

"What's her name?" said Amy

There was silence

"Well…?"Said Amy again. She was already getting annoyed, what could be worse than a new girl to flirt with Sonic.

"Lucy, Lucy the hedgehog" Lucy reluctantly murmured.

"Sure… tails will show you to your room" said sonic.

Lucy picked up her bags and followed tails round the corridor up to a door.

"This will be your room, you can unpack, then I'll show you around. Come to me when you're done unpacking." said Tails, as he walked down the corridor.

Lucy watched him until he disappeared round the corner. Then, once Tails was out of sight, she opened her door and flopped onto the bed. There was only one draw so she just emptied her bag of clothes into it and got out a book. She didn't want to go to tails already, from what Sonic had told her, he would give her a lectchure on the importance of folding clothes.

After an hour, she decided it was finally time to go to Tails to be shown the ropes. She walked down the hallway and over to the den. She saw tails sitting watching TV. with Sonic. At first she just stood there in the doorway watching them, not knowing whether to go in. then she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" said a black hedgehog.

Sonic and tails turned around.

"Oh, hi shadow. This is Lucy, the new girl." said sonic "by the way, Lucy, this is…" sonic was cut off by Lucy.

"I know… he's shadow…the ultimate life form"

"I wouldn't call him ultimate" Sonic sniggered

Shadow growled at Sonic, then turned to Lucy. "I suppose I will have to show you around…follow me" said Shadow.

Tails was just about to say something, but before he had chance, both Lucy and shadow were gone.

**Please review and tell me what you think. If dont get any reviews I may give up on this.**


	2. welcomeing

Once Shadow had given Lucy the tour of Sonic's mansion, Lucy went into the kitchen and started to talk to the other girls, and Shadow went into the den and started watching TV with Sonic and Tails.

00000000000000000000(in the den)00000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Shadow, it's not like you to offer to help" sonic sniggered

"Yeah!" Tails said in a sarcastic tone " I bet Shadow LIKES Lucy!" he said again, giving Sonic a nudge.

"No I don't" Shadow said, showing no emotion in his voice.

"Yes you do! I bet it's that skull that's on her shirt that got you!" Sonic said sniggering.

Shadow showed his fists up at sonic and growled.

"OK, OK. I get the message." Said Sonic in defeat. He didn't want to end up in another fight with Shadow. Especially when the game was on TV.

000000000000000000000(In the kitchen)000000000000000000000000000

Lucy walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at her. "Urm… hi?" said Lucy, she didn't know weather she was welcome or not.

"Hi" said Amy and Cream.

Lucy went and sat at the table and Amy went to sit next to her. Lucy picked a purple, fluffy book out of the bag she was carrying and opened it up. She began turning the pages and smiling at some of the photos that lay inside.

"Who are they?" said Amy, pointing her finger at a picture of to flickies(birds)

"Robyn and Amber, my closest friends… there the closest to real family I've got" said Lucy

"Why didn't they come with you here?" said Amy

"They didn't want to leave home, I still write to them though." Said Lucy as she gave out a sigh.

She opened the book to a clean page, took of a pencil and began to draw.

"What are you drawing?" asked Cream.

"Keep still because im drawing you two" said Lucy as she smiled.

Amy squealed with delight and did a pose.

A while later, Lucy stopped drawing and turned the book to show Amy and Cream.

"Wow" they both said in unison.

"Thank you" said Lucy, smiling.

Then suddenly, they all felt a tap on their shoulders. They a squealed and turned round to see who it was. It was Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic and Tails. From the shock, Lucy had thrown her book in the air, and it landed at Sonics feet. Sonic picked up the book and opened it at a page that had some designs for a robot on it.

"Wow, get a look at this tails" he said as he passed the book to Tails.

Tails gasped with amazement." did you do these Lucy?" he asked, Knuckles and Shadow gathered around the book to see what the fuss was about. They all stood there amazed at the designs.

"Back where I lived before, I made a lot of robots. We had loads of battles over there and there was no one else but me to fight. My only friends were two flickies"lucy said, blushing slightly.

"We'll be your friends miss. Lucy" said Cream.

"Yeah, you can help me and Sonic work on the x-tornado sometime" said Tails

"You could help me guard the master emerald" said Knuckles.

"Thank you" said Lucy, smiling. She knew she was, at last, home.


	3. fitting in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any related characters. They belong to Sonic Team and Sega. All references to and characters from sonic X belong to 4Kids TV. I do however own Lucy because she is my OC.**

After a few days of living at sonic mansion, Lucy became more comfortable being around the rest of the gang. Now she would actually walk into a room without being embarrassed. She helped a lot around the place too. The only thing was, no one knew her powers.

She was sat reading a book at the kitchen table, when Shadow and Sonic walked in and sat down.

"Wat'cha reading?" said Sonic.

Lucy didn't answer. She was in a trance from reading. Sonic waited a couple of minutes before he had to wave his hand infront of her face to get her attention. Lucy jumped with a surprised look on her face.

"I said, wat'cha reading?" Sonic said again, he was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Nothing"

"well ya' gotta' be reading something."

Lucy gave Sonic the 'whatever' look, and continued reading. Then she got up, still reading, and walked out the room. She wasn't paying any attention, because she was reading, and she walked right into the wall. She sat up and mumbled something to herself, all Sonic and Shadow heard of the mumbling was "no need to get upset, stay calm". They both got up to help Lucy back to her feet.

"You ok?" said Sonic, as he held out he hand to help her up.

"I'm fine." Said Lucy, as she was being pulled up by Sonic and Shadow was picking up her book. Shadow handed her the book and didn't say anything. Lucy dusted herself off and walked down the hallway to her room.

00000000000000000000000000000( and hour later)000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic was walking down the hallway to his room, when suddenly, Lucy's door opened. Sonic waited for her to come out, but she didn't. Sonic went to her room to see if she was ok but no one was there.

"Strange" he mumbled as he carried on walking.

0000000000000000000000000000(Tails workshop)0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tails was busy working on the x-tornado when Lucy came up behind him.

"Mind if I take a look?" she said.

Tails jumped with a surprised look on his face. "Sure" he said.

Lucy bent down next to tails and looked at all the wires and metal pieces that were inside the x-tornados engine.

"Very interesting" she said

"What is?"

"the engine, I used to make em' like this, but then resources were low and we had to change the design"

"Cool, you will have to show me the designs sometime"

"Yeah"

Tails liked Lucy. She understood the thrill of making robots and planes and being resourceful.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the short chapters, but i've not had much inspiration lately. I'll try and get a longer update for next time.**


	4. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any related characters. They belong to Sonic Team and Sega. All references to and characters from sonic X belong to 4Kids TV. I do however own Lucy because she is my OC.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, everyone was sat at the table eating breakfast. Apart from Lucy, who was asleep in a bowl of cereal. Every now and then, she would sit up straight and say things like "I have to take the elephants out of the fridge!" or "why are the cookies in the pond?" Everyone found it very amusing.

"Why is Lucy so sleepy?" asked Amy, who looked very confused. "She went to bed the same time as the rest of us, and were not tired."

Lucy, finally opened her eyes, realised she had her face in a bowl of cereal, jumped up and shouted, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The others burst into an uproar of laughing, Lucy didn't find this very funny so she just scowled. Lucy turned and started walking out the room, but just as she got to the door, Sonic called,

"Hey, you got a letter this morning."

Lucy turned around to face the others.

"Toss it here." She said. Sonic threw her the letter and Lucy leaned against a wall and started reading it. Her face turned into a smile, as she realised it was from a friend that she hadn't seen for a long time.

They used to make planes and robots together, until she had to move away, she had other things to work on.

_Dear Lucy_

_A little flickie told me that you had moved into the Sonic mansion, lucky you! It's been a while since i've seen you so I think I will be dropping by very soon._

_I hope to see you soon._

_From Laura._

"Well, who's it from?" asked Sonic.

"Oh… nobody you need to know of" Lucy said, as she snapped back into reality. She would often let her mind wonder when she had been reading.

"Oh… is it a _love_ letter?" asked tails as he smirked.

"NO…it's just from a friend." She said firmly.

"Saying what?" asked Shadow, who for once, he actually seemed interested.

"Nothing in particular…"

"That's strange, sending someone a blank piece of paper." Giggled Amy.

"Everyone's a critic" sighed Lucy, as she walked out the room. She walked up to her room and flopped on to the bed, like she always does.


	5. Fighting and Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any related characters. They belong to Sonic Team and Sega. All references to and characters from sonic X belong to 4Kids TV. I do however own Lucy because she is my OC.**

Lucy lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. She wanted to tell them about her power but she didn't know if it was the right time. She stood up and began to get dressed. When she was finally dressed, she walked downstairs to the den where Sonic, Shadow and Tails were watching TV.

Lucy sat and watched whatever was on for a moment, but then her eyes got drawn to her black fingerless gloves. She dint know why she always wears them, it wasn't like it was cold or anything. Sonic eventually saw that she was fidgeting with her gloves.

"If they annoy you that much, why don't you take them off?" he said.

"Why don't you ever take yours off then?"

"You don't answer a question with a question"

"You do if it's a dumb question in the first place." She said, with a challenging look in her eye.

"Is that a challenge?" Sonic said, as he stood up.

"What if it is?" Lucy said, as she stood up ready to fight.

"Bring it!" said Sonic.

They both lunged towards each other, only to be stopped by Shadow and Tails, grabbing at there arms.

"Why are you fighting?" asked Tails, he was really confused.

"Ask him, he started it!" yelled Lucy.

"I did not! I was only trying to help and… why are you glowing?" Sonic said, with a puzzled look on his face.

Lucy looked down and saw her quills beginning to glow, "oh no, oh no, not again!" she said, sounding worried. She pushed past Shadow and ran out the room yelling "I can't let this happen again! I won't! I mustn't hurt anyone!"

She ran out the room into the back yard. Shadow and Tails looked at sonic with the 'look what you've done' look.

"Fine, ill go talk to her…"sighed sonic

"I think you've done enough as it is." Said Shadow.

Shadow waked out the room and into the garden to where Lucy had ran.

00000000000000000000(in the garden.)000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy kicked a tree; she was punching the tree and look like she was lost. Knuckles, who was is the garden at the time, was watching her. Her quills were glowing and she was breathing deeply. Sometimes she would punch the tree so hard, that she would nearly lift off the ground. Knuckles looked up and realised Shadow was there. He walked over to him.

"What's up with her?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. Her and Sonic got into a fight. Something about gloves."

Knuckles looked puzzled. He stared at Shadow, and then smirked.

"What?" asked Shadow.

"You! You're giving her dreamy eyes!" said Knuckles, smirking.

"So were you!"

"Whatever, I think we better talk to her"

"Good plan"

They walked over to where Lucy was, now slumped on the ground and breathing heavily.

"If you punch too hard, there won't be any tree left." Joked knuckles.

Lucy spun round. "What was I doing?" she asked, her glowing was fading into her usual colour now.

Shadow and Knuckles exchanged confused looks. Lucy was blushing and looked lost and confused to where she was.

"Do you need to tell us something?" asked Shadow.

"I'll tell you someday, I promise, ill tell everyone." She sighed.

"Why can't you tell us now?" asked knuckles.

"I just cant, it's to complicate. It's something to do with my powers" she said, she sounded worried.

Knuckles was just about to ask another question, but Shadow stopped him.

"I think she needs some time alone." he whispered into Knuckles ear.

They nodded to each other and walked back into the house. Lucy climbed up the tree and onto the roof to think.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I thought id give you a longer update because its school again on Monday. If there are not many updates it's because I have school work. I will still try to update though. Also, if anyone has any ideas for the plot, please leave them in a review.**

**Any OCs that I am able to use, please tell me as I am running short on characters. Just leave them in a review.**


	6. on the roof

(**I feel like taking a crack at doing the characters point of view, so if you see some thing like 'Lucy's POV' then that will mean 'Lucy's point of view', ok?)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lucy's POV­**

I sat there, just staring up at the sky. There wasn't much point in me being here. I wasn't thinking, like everybody thought. I was just…well … just… well I suppose I was thinking, but not what people would think that I was thinking about. I was just thinking how the clouds could stay up in the sky… why don't they ever fall?

I head something behind me. Footsteps. I spun round, it was Sonic. He's only here to start another fight, probbly because Im in his thinking spot or something. I just turned back again and carried on thinking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sonics POV**

I had decided to go and apologize; shadow told me that she was on the roof. But she only looked at me for a second, and then turned away again. Why did we even fight, it was only about gloves.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back to normal view of the story (I was getting bored of their POV)**

Sonic walked over to Lucy. She knew he was there but didn't want to show it.

"Im sorry…" sonic started, was shocked when Lucy pulled a mp3 player out of her pocket and plugged it into her ears before he could say much.

"Hey! Don't ya' want an apology?" he said, while pulling the earphones out of Lucy's ears.

"Hey! Give that back! Anyway I don't need an apology at the moment" Lucy said matter of factually.

"You don't?"

"No"

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong!" she shot back at Sonic. She sounded angry, but her face showed no emotion.

"Hey, hey, Im not here to start another fight." Sonic said, with his hands up in the air, trying to calm her down.

"Like I care." Lucy said back, coldly.

There was silence.

"Well se'ya" said Lucy, as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Your not seriously jumping off the roof are you?" asked Sonic.

"Why not? Its fun, it's not like Im committing suicide." She said as she jumped of the roof.

Sonic ran towards the edge and looked down. Only to see Lucy on a branch of a tree. She looked up and waved, but then slipped of the branch and fell to she ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes. A red cat was looking over the top of me. I didn't know who it was at first, but then she spoke up.

"'sup dude?" she said, giving me a peace sign. It was Laura!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**sonic's POV**

All I could see was the two girls, yelling at one another.

"Lucy!"

"Laura!"

"Lucy!"

"Laura!"

That seemed to be the way they greeted each other. The funny thing was, Lucy was still on the floor!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Normal POV**

"aren't you goanna' help me up then?" asked Lucy

Laura looked up at the sky, "maybe later" she said.

"Im lying on the floor, I just fell out a tree and gain condchsness, and you won't even help me up!"

"I don't know what you said but, nope"

"Are you even bothered I fell out a tree?"

"It depends why you fell out the tree in the first place" Laura said scratching her ear.

"It was originally a fight over gloves" Lucy said plainly.

"Who with?"

"Sonic…" sighed Lucy.

"Sweet man… But I can go faster than him any day!"

Lucy stared at her. _She's underestimating him. _She thought.

Sonic was still watching them from the roof, but when he heard "I can go faster than him"; he jumped of the roof aswel. _Just who did she think she was; come to HIS mansion, without HIS permission. Then saying that SHE, could go faster that the fastest thing alive, which was HIM!_

"You wanna' bet?" he said, challenge was hear in his voice.

The two girls turned and looked at him. A smile crept across Lucy's face and made sonic blush. She saw him blush and slapped her forehead. _He blushes at the smallest things! _She thought.

Laura just yawned and scratched her ear. "Maybe another time, there are far to many evil mice around"

Lucy slapped her forehead again, and winced at the pain. She looked at Sonic, who had a confused look on his face.

"I don't like evil mice." She said again.

"Will you just help me up already?" Lucy said again.

Sonic walked over to her and held out his hand. Lucy grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks…" she said, dusting herself off. "Im sorry about earlier."

"What?... oh yeah!" he said, he had completely forgotten. "It was my fault really" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Then they all walked inside the house, saying nothing.


	7. Deanted Plane and Water Fight

Sonic, Lucy and Laura all walked into the den, where the rest of the gang were. Everyone froze and looked at Laura.

"Hello my good chaps. What is on the telly?" said Laura with her English accent.

"Does she either have a mental problem, or is she just English?" asked Knuckles.

"Both…" sighed Lucy. She was watching Laura; she had already distracted herself by chasing her own tail around.

"Where did you meet her? Your not English are you?" asked Amy.

Lucy's face turned red with anger.

"For your information, I AM English, I AM from England, and I AM going to the workshop is anyone needs me!" she yelled. She dragged Laura out of the room by her tail.

"Amy, you do know that English people speak the same as American people, don't you?" sonic asked, while giving her a glare.

Amy just looked at her feet and blushed.

0000000000000000000(in the work shop) 0000000000000000000000000000000000

"I had a bad landing, by the way" said Laura, as they both walked into the workshop.

"How bad?"

"Well… let's just say I crashed"

"Well at least you got the plane back here. I don't really feel like going out and dragging it back here."

The two mobians walked past the many inventions and planes, mostly created by Tails. They stopped infront of a purple plane. It had red lightning marks down the side, and a cupcake painted on the wing. There was dents' covering the front.

"Well… I've had better landings, but its in pretty good shape… if I do say so my self" said Laura, scratching her ear.

"It'll still fly… let's get to work…" sighed Lucy.

They both spent about two hours fixing the plane, and making improvements. When they were done, they both had oil marks all over their hand's and face's. They walked back out the workshop and into the den, feeling proud of themselves. Laura slumped herself down on the couch and Lucy jumped next to her, sending Laura flying off again.

"Hey! Go clean yourself up! Your gonna get oil marks on the couch!" yelled sonic.

"Fine… what's with you, mr. clean freak?" sighed Lucy.

"Nothing… i'm just not in the mood…" said sonic.

Laura and Lucy nodded and went to the sink to clean up.

While at the sink, Laura started to splash Lucy. Lucy squirted soap back at Laura. Laura threw a towel at Lucy and slipped over. Then they both looked at each other and smiled mischievously. They grabbed some empty soap bottles, filled them with water and ran outside. Then the water fight began.

The pair of them was running round the yard, squirting water at each other. They both fell on the floor laughing.

"Hey! Uhhh…what are you doing?"

They both looked up to see a very confused Tails.

"Sonic told us to go wash the oil off our faces." Laughed Laura

"I'm sure you're clean by now!" laughed tails.

Laura and Lucy both got up and dusted themselves off. They had been laughing so hard, that both of them had nearly lost their voices.

Tails, Lucy and Laura all walked back inside and into the den, where Sonic was watching a news report about himself. Tails sat next to him. Lucy and Laura were fighting over who sat where, and they ended up tackling each other around the room.

"Hey! I'm trying to watch TV!" yelled sonic, as he split up the fight.

"Sorry" Laura and Lucy said in unison.

"Do you like fighting or something?" asked Tails, he was looking Lucy directly in the eye.

She shrugged and turned to face the window. Laura pounced on the seat and began watching the TV.

Lucy walked up to the window. Her arms crossed and her head bowed, deep in thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**sorry for a late update but i was on and off with this all week. i hurt my brain by thinking too hard.**


	8. flower hill

The thoughts passing through her mind that moment were indescribable. The pain she secretly went through each day. She could never forget what she had done. Awarded for bravery, she was not brave at all. If anything she was a coward. But she couldn't turn down a fight, never again. Run up for a fight if anything. Stand her ground, stay strong. The same thought kept passing through her mind._ If my mind was there, I could have stopped it. _

She was snapped back into reality when sonic tapped her on the shoulder.

"Something pressing on you're mind?" He said

Lucy nodded "it's not anything new… it's always been bothering me..."she sighed

Sonic nodded. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He led her out the door, into the front garden. Sonic grabbed her hand and started to pick up a running pace.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"We'll get there faster if we run."

"I don't run… not anymore."

Sonic stopped, let go of her hand, and turned around.

"Then I'll carry you." he said.

Lucy looked at him with surprise all over her face. "R-really? I mean… why?"

"Because I want to show you something and we're not going to get anywhere just standing here." He said, almost sarcastically.

Lucy laughed and allowed Sonic to pick her up in his arms. She sat there in his arms, bridal style, gazing up at the sky.

"You ready?" asked Sonic.

"As I'll ever be." joked Lucy.

Sonic took off and the wind blew through each of their bangs. Lucy looked up at sonic through the wind that was blowing in her face; sonic looked down into her eyes.

"If I'm going to fast, just tell me and I'll slow down." he said.

"I'm fine…" she sighed.

The expression on her face had Sonic taken aback. He slowed down, so that there was no wind to shout over.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Never mind it's nothing special…"

"If you say it's been bothering you for a while, it has to be something big."

"Well… it kind of is…"

"You can tell me…we're nearly there anyway."

Sonic sped up, and ran up a hill. He stopped at the top and gently put Lucy down on the grass. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and began twisting her fringe. Sonic knelt down beside her. He tilted her head towards his face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me, right?"

"I'm sorry … I don't really want to talk about it…" murmured Lucy

Sonic nodded. And sat down on the grass beside her.

Lucy was deep in thought again. She had her eyes closed. The only image that kept popping into her mind was a light blue hedgehog with messed up bangs. He looked like he had come from a battle. All he did was constantly shake his head at her. Suddenly the hedgehog put his hand out to her, as if to help her up. She was just about to take his had when a cold breeze snapped her out of her thoughts.

"c-cloud?" she stuttered. Panic was all over her face. She was constantly looking around her, in the attempt to see the hedgehog again.

"Are you ok?" asked sonic.

"Huh? D-did s-someone go by here? Just n-now?" she stuttered.

"No… we're the only ones here."

"n-no… he was here! I-I felt it!"

"No ones here. Don't worry about it." he said calmy. He took her hand to comfort her.

"Sonic… are you sure no one came by?" she said with a serious face.

"I swear it"

"Oh…good" she said, but she didn't smile.

She settled back down again. Her mind was racing.

_How could I have seen him, when he's dead?_

She was just about to start daydreaming again, when she realised that Sonic hadn't showed her anything like he said.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?" he murmured.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Take a look around."

She stood up and looked around. Her face looked shocked but happy. Why hadnt she seen it sooner? She was surrounded by beautiful flowers of every variety thinkable.

"It's amazing!" she smiled down at Sonic.

"I thought you'd like it." He smirked.

"Thank you sonic!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem." He smiled his signature cocky grin and gave her the thumbs up.


	9. past revealed

They both walked into the house. Sonic and Lucy had just come back from the flower hill, and were ready for something to eat. They walked through the door and found everyone in the kitchen. Cream, Rouge and Blaze were busy cooking, while all the guys and Laura were sat chatting about something. Amy was sat at the table with a calendar, marking various dates.

"We're back" yelled Sonic.

"Oh hi" said Amy. "Lucy?"

"Yes?" said Lucy. She was looking at her feet not paying much attention.

"When's your birthday?"

"23 September. Why do you ask?"

"So I can mark it on our calendar and we can have a party. Silly."

Lucy's ears pricked up, and she looked at Laura with a 'get me out of here' look.

"I don't celebrate my birthday… not anymore…" she said in almost a whisper.

"Why ever not?" asked Sonic.

Lucy looked back at Laura. The cat could see that her friend was having trouble coping with the situation, so she walked over and stood next to her. They started whispering in each others ears.

"_Have you told them yet?"_

"_No"_

"_I think it would be best if we did"_

"_So do I. we can't hide it forever."_

They both nodded at each other.

"We can tell you if you bring everyone together. That means most of the freedom fighters. But not anyone who we wont ever have contact with again." said Lucy.

Everyone nodded and got back to what they were doing. Sonic however, ran out the door to gather everyone from the freedom fighters.

0000000000000000000(later) 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So why don't you celebrate you birthday?" said Amy.

"Well… this isn't just about that… it's about my power to."

"What's you power?" chirped Charmy.

"Well, as Espio knows, I can turn invisible."

"Sweet…" smirked knuckles.

"But she also has another power." Said Laura. Her face was serious, and showed no hint of craziness.

"Which can also be my greatest weakness." Lucy said. "When I get stressed or upset, I can sometimes turn into my super-form. That was all the glowing you saw when I was punching the tree to calm down. Well, I do this without chaos emeralds. So I sometimes can't control it."

"What does this have to do with you not celebrating your birthday?" asked shadow.

"Well, a few years ago, me and Laura did some tests, to see if we could control my power. We only found that if I put my anger towards something else, like punching a tree, it can help to control it. We also found out that there was some kind of demon living inside my soul. This demon can take over my actions when I am in super-form." Lucy gradually started to get quieter and quieter.

Her face remained emotionless, but she allowed a single tear to slip from her eye.

"Its ok, I'll tell the rest." Said Laura, comforting her friend with a pat on the back.

Lucy nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Anyway" Laura continued. "Me and Lucy knew this guy called cloud. He was a light blue hedgehog. And anyway, us three got into a fight with Eggman. This Eggman guy started to curse Lucy and shout insults at her when we were fighting. Then somehow, the demon came out of Lucy. We thought it was to help but, boy were we wrong! He started fighting me and cloud. All Lucy could do was watch because she was drained from all power."

Every one of the freedom fighters was on the edge of their seats. Waiting for the next plot twist.

"This all happened on Lucy's birthday…"Laura was cut off by Sonic.

"What a crummy birthday."

Laura glared at him and carried on.

"This is the bit that is the hardest for us to say… the demon turned to fire a chaos blast at Lucy… but cloud jumped in front of the chaos blast…and died." Laura said solemnly.

She turned to the purple hedgehog. She was quivering and tears were streaming down her face.

"I k-keep s-seeing him! He's h-haunting me" Lucy managed to stutter.

"I miss him too, but you've got to move on." said Laura.

"I'm trying to" cried Lucy. "I n-need some time a-alone."

Everyone nodded and allowed her to walk out the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Lucy had left the room, Laura concluded the conversation.

"Please understand what she's been through. Don't mistreat her. We don't want the demon to get lose again… and I think its best to do what she says… birthday wise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I thought I would do another chapter because I was bored. I want reviews! I need more motivation!**

**I own nothing except Lucy and cloud.**

**My friend 'laura bren' owns Laura **


	10. left hand memories

The purple hedgehog walked into her room, she slumped on the bed. Clasping her head in her hands, she looked down to the floor and sighed. She has confessed almost everything. She only hoped that Laura would tell them the rest. There was no strength left in her heart to do that. Her friend could at least tell half the story for her.

00000000000000000000000000(in the kitchen) 0000000000000000000

"Tails, you should go talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Because you know what its like to lose a loved one."

"Yeah, but…"

Sonic and tails' conversation was cut short by Laura.

"No ones going to talk to her right now and that's that!"

"Who says you're the boss of everything?" said Sonic, sarcastically.

"Trust me..." she sighed.

"Why should we trust a mental cat?"

"The real question is: why _would _you trust a mental cat?"

"Just answer my first question…"sighed Sonic.

"Fine, lets just say, you get to know someone when you're in the army with them."

"You two were in the army?" Tails pitched in, surprise was clear through his tone of voice.

Laura nodded.

Lucy walked into the room. Her fringe was covering her face.

"Hey. How you feeling?" said sonic sympathetically.

"I could be better" she replied coldly.

"Why? What's wrong?" tails asked curiously.

"I lost contact lenses and now I have to wear my glasses until the package with the new one's gets here"

"I've never seen you with glasses on. Your eyesight can't be that bad." Sonic remarked.

The purple hedgehog looked at him poker-faced and said "last time I flew the plane, without contact lenses or glasses on; I crashed straight into a tree."

"Oh…" He said, looking away.

There was silence.

"Were you really in the army?" tails asked, breaking the silence.

Both the red cat and the purple hedgehog nodded with a smile creeping onto their faces.

"You're bluffing" sonic smirked.

Lucy pulled her ear down and showed everyone in the room. She pointed to a chip at the top of her ear.

"Got that when I was in the army" she smiled.

"I didn't think its something to be proud of. Getting an injury in the army. You're scarred for life." Said a concerned Tails.

"Well it was one of the best times of my life."

"What do you mean? You were at war, weren't you?" said Amy, who hadn't spoken until now.

"Well it did have its fun times." Lucy smirked.

"Like the time when the sergeant came round to check if everybody's lights were out. And Jester said that it would be funny and stuff. So we all yelled at the top of our voices 'kiss me goodnight sergeant major' and we were just singing really loudly. We had to get out of bed and do five hundred press ups!" Giggled Laura.

"It was worth it, just to see the look on his face!" laughed Lucy.

"Who's Jester?" asked Tails.

"We all had nicknames, and 'because he was really funny, we called him Jester." Replied Laura.

"What were your nicknames?" grinned Sonic.

"Mine was Flash, 'because I can run really fast." Said Laura.

"Not as fast as me!" retorted Sonic.

"Look, I told you before! I cant race yet 'cause there's too many evil mice around!" moaned Laura.

"Well anyway, what was your nickname Lucy?" asked Sonic.

"Sparky…" muttered Lucy.

"Why Sparky?"

"I had a slight accident involving a toaster and a screwdriver…" she muttered again.

With that, the whole room burst into an uproar of laughter. Meanwhile, Lucy sat down on one of the chairs at the table. She put the weight of her head onto her hand, but winced at the all too familiar pain. Immediately, she pulled of her black fingerless glove.

The room was silent.

Scars ran around her left wrist like lace on a dress. The purple hedgehog gingerly inspected her hand. Just the sight of it made Tails and Sonic feel sick.

"Lucy? Are y-you a… cutter?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

Lucy immediately turned to him with a serious face, and shook her head.

"I've come close, but I would never do something like that."

"Then why is you hand like that?" asked Tails, in a worried voice.

She sighed and simply said "sometimes I ask myself that same question…"

"I told you the battle gloves weren't ready!" said Laura.

"And I don't know why I didn't listen…" Lucy sighed.

"I'll get you a bandage" said Amy, as she stood up and got the first-aid box.

Lucy nodded then looked at her hand. It was bleeding slightly. She looked at it poker-faced, then at Laura.

"Flash?" she asked.

"Yes sparky?" the red cat replied.

"I don't understand… I mean, I've been in loads of scrapes. I've had a hell of a lot of injuries…yet, how do we always pull through in the end?"

"Maybe someone's watching over us…"

Lucy looked up at the ceiling and whispered.

"Like Cloud…"

She suddenly winced at the pain of Amy wrapping a bandage around her hand.

"Sorry" said Amy, in a small voice.

"It's fine, really" Lucy waved off the apology with her free hand.

She looked over to Laura. The red cat was looking down at the floor poker-faced.

"What's with the poker-face?" Lucy asked.

Laura looked up and suddenly smiled.

"_Cant read my, cant read my, no you can't read 'em my poker face, poker face!_" she sang while dancing around the room.

The whole room stared at her in silence. Lucy broke the silence by laughing.

Once Lucy had finally stopped her mental laughing, Amy spoke up.

"I've done wrapping your hand up"

"Thanks, I owe you one." Lucy replied while standing up and walking over to where Laura was standing.

"Do have training tomorrow, or are we fixing the plane." She asked.

"The planes fine. Besides, I got to find someone to race. If been itching to run ever since we got here!"

"Hey don't look at me! You know I only do running for the fun of it. I'm only good at sprints"

"You used to run long distance!"

"I've been in a lot of battles, I got some bad injuries. Lets face it; i'm not what I used to be!"

"You're talking like a really old guy!"

"Find someone else to race you!"

"I'll race you!" yelled Sonic.

"Thank god that's settled, we race at 12 noon tomorrow, ok?" said Laura, sounding relived.

"Sure" replied Sonic

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**sorry for the loooooooong wait but I had lots of school work… i'm on half term break now so I can do more writing yay! Review please!**


	11. can everyone come?

Her slippers taped against the wooden stairs, as she sleepily trudged down them. She took the turn into the kitchen, crashing into the wall on the way in. once there she sat on a chair and slumped over the table.

"How did you sleep Lucy?-or should I call you Sparky?" came a familiar voice.

"Terrible. And, just call me Sparky, ok Shadow?"

"Ok. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I rolled over onto my hand in the night and it's throbbing like crazy" she said through clenched teeth.

"Do you want me to have a look at it for you?" said the pink hedgehog, who had just walked into the room.

"Please Amy, I can't touch it myself 'cause it hurts so bad" crocked Sparky.

"Ok, just tell me if I'm hurting you" she said as she gently picked up Sparky's left hand and carefully unwrapped the bandages.

The purple hedgehog began to wince with just the slightest touch.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Amy.

Sparky nodded weakly, the tears streaming down her face. Shadow knelt down to become face to face with her.

"It will get worse if it doesn't get sorted out." He said.

"I know… it hurts so badly."

Shadow gently placed her head on his chest. He could feel her warm tears trickling down his chest.

Amy stood up, walked to the kitchen cabinet, and picked up a small bottle. She the poured some of the liquid, from inside it, onto Sparky's hand.

Sparky winced and yelped as her hand sizzled, the wounds slowly closing.

Amy began to wrap her hand up again, with clean bandages.

"Thanks Amy"

"It's alright, just don't use it so much."

"Ok"

She looked up at Shadow, and felt the colour rushing to her cheeks.

"Thanks Shadow" she smiled.

Shadow just nodded.

Sparky stood up and started walking back up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once back in the privacy of her own room, she began to choose her outfit for the day. She didn't take long. That was the thing she always wondered, _why cant people just pull on the first thing they grab?_

After she had pulled on a pair of light blue shorts and a lime green tank-top, she made her way back down stairs. After walking into the kitchen, for the second time this morning, she came across Silver sitting at the table, while drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"oh, hi Silver… urm, sorry. I didn't realise you were here… there's a lot been going on lately" sighed Sparky as she rubbed he back of her neck.

"Its ok, I understand" replied Silver, with a smile.

She walked into the lounge where she found sitting wand watching a car programme, occasionally muttering things like "you can't make a car into a boat stupid idiots!" or "no a robin reliant won't fly!"

Sparky flopped down on another sofa and stared at Laura.

"So today's the day then."

"What day?" replied Laura.

"The day you race the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. Legendary for his speed and abilities." Smiled Sparky. "Should I cal you Flash or Laura now?"

"Call me Flash, I'm more used to it. And no I don't care if he's famous for his speed cause… I don't know… it's just a race anyway."

"Rightio. But you have to drive the plane cause I can guarantee you that I will crash it."

"Ok, how's your hand?"

"It's been better…" sighed Sparky.

Just then, the blue hedgehog popped his head around the door.

"Urm… everyone else wants to come and she us race… can they?" he said.

"Oui" said Flash (she is going to be called flash from this point onward)

Sonic stood there looking confused.

"It means yes in French" sighed Sparky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for a looooooooooooooooooooong wait but I just had too many ideas in my head and too much school work and stuff and I just couldn't be bothered quite frankly. I think I might continue this but I cant be sure… school starts again soon so school work comes first… anyway r&r please :)**


End file.
